scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Agent 2
: | actor= Jeff Bennett }} Agent #2 was the codename of an agent employed by Dr. Phineus Phibes. He acts as a foil to the his straight-laced partner, Agent 1, being the foil of their missions. He is often the cause of Dr. Phibes's failures in the most unlikely and preposterous ways. He has been in almost every mission, being blasted, fried, singed, toasted, electrified and scorched, but somehow retains the least amount of damage and still keeps his position. Physical appearance Agent 2 is a short, chubby, Caucasian male. Like all of the agents under Phibes, He wears the standard suit consisting of a grey jumpsuit and black goggles. Personality Agent 2 is a liability, being dim-witted and underachieving (usually the one to cause the pandemonium that soon follows, sometimes even contributing to it), yet inspite of this, he held a high-ranking position under Dr. Phibes. This often incorporates his own fan-boyish obsessions over ninjas,High Society Scooby Bacon the Pig, and aliens.Lightning Strikes Twice He tends to exaggerate things to the extreme, most of the time from his own paranoia, such as when he panicked about a giant bat based off of a cave painting that he drew. His flaws, if anything, could be one reason why he is kept around, as they can sometimes act in creative ways which can make him ironically a fiercesome foe when he sets his mind to it, including when he used the usually useless ability to grow hair in creative ways''Shaggy and Scooby World'' Unfortunately, these moments of surprise victory end in disaster. It should come as no surprise that Phibes's techies described him as "too unstable" to be a guinea pig, despite wanting to do it. At one point, Dr. Phibes's sanity was so shaken by the foils of Shaggy and Scooby, he made him his physiologist (apparently having a degree).Cruisin' for a Bruisin' He tried using word association, but only worsened his state of mind by adding a rude sock puppet. He dislikes his code name because of the meaning of the phrase "number two."High Society Scooby, giving himself a new disguise any time he can for a mission. History ''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! Season one ''Insert details here. (Shags to Riches) Insert details here. (High Society Scooby) Insert details here. (Lightning Strikes Twice) Insert details here. (Chefs of Steel) Insert details here. (Almost Ghosts) Insert details here. (Pole to Pole) Insert details here. (Big Trouble) Insert details here. (Operation Dog and Hippy Boy) Season two Insert details here. (Shaggy and Scooby World) Insert details here. (Almost Purr-fect) Insert details here. (Zoinksman) Insert details here. (Cruisin' for a Bruisin') Insert details here. (There's a Doctor in the House) Insert details here. (Super Scary Movie Night) He and Agent 1 went to eat at Tough Guyz in civilian clothes (along with a long blond wig for the former), where they found and kidnapped Robi, who was working there as a waiter (after he thought he failed Shaggy & Scooby). Insert details here. (Don't Get a Big Head) Insert details here. (Scooby Dudes) Insert details here. (Zoinks the Wonder Dog) Insert details here. (Uncle Albert Alert) Appearances * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! ** 101. Shags to Riches ** 103. High Society Scooby ** 106. Lightning Strikes Twice ** 109. Chefs of Steel ** 110. Almost Ghosts ** 111. Pole to Pole ** 112. Big Trouble ** 113. Operation Dog and Hippy Boy ** 201. Shaggy and Scooby World ** 202. Almost Purr-fect ** 204. Zoinksman ** 206. Cruisin' for a Bruisin' ** 207. There's a Doctor in the House ** 208. Super Scary Movie Night ** 209. Runaway Robi ** 210. Don't Get a Big Head ** 211. Scooby Dudes ** 212. Zoinks the Wonder Dog ** 213. Uncle Albert Alert Notes/trivia * One of Agent 2's supposed real names comes from his voice actor, Jeff Bennett. References }} Category:Phineus Phibes's agents Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! recurring characters Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! season 1 characters Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! season 1 villains Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! season 2 characters Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! season 2 villains